nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Surrender of Stavengar
With a heavy heart, Rak'min sets off for the war-ravaged lands of Stinheim. He once again calls for the leaders of the armies to meet in a tent straddling Stavengar and DPF territory. He hopes this trip will not be a complete failure. The shattered remnants of the Stavengaran Senate greet Rak'min and escort him to the Senate house to discuss terms. The leader of the victorious Ashik armies, the Sawmanji, arrives. Accompanied by his general Abdid-ibn-Walid and his personal bodyguards, he cuts an imposing figure. The Queen, with trouble brewing within the hive, withdraws all of her military protoqueens, trusting in the decisions that will be made by the Ashik. Generalissimo Vicengrin, Leader of the Dwarfen People, arrives fashoinably late, twirling his thick black mustache in between two well-manicured fingers. The new Generalissimo speaks nothing of Borgrek's whereabouts, but draws all eyes with his expensive green greatcoat--a new trending kind of short cut--inlaid with red silk. Each button on the coat upon inspection, is an uncut emerald. He brings with him several "notarized" land deeds that he claims entitle his country to seizure of some of Stavengar's landholdings. This particular "notarized" set of briefs entitles the DPF to a swathe of coastal lands once belonging to Stavengar. It is sealed, oddly enough, with Azaghal Stinheim's personal stamp, which is particularly odd because the document is dated almost a month after King Stinheim died at Shattered Pinnacle. "Good of you all to come." Rak'min says grimly, leaning on the table to face both parties. "I know this war has been hard on both sides and I'm quite sure neither of you want it to go on any longer than it has to. I know you dwarves have fought well, but your prospects aren't looking too healthy right now. There will no doubt be concessions to be made." Turning, he remarks "Great Sawmanji! I have heard tales of your victories in battle. I must admit I was ill acquainted with your people until the recent tournament - although so long ago it seems, already. I see your champion is still fighting for your people. If I may be so blunt, could you tell me what your role in this war was, exactly? I understood you to be fighting in support of the Ashelani, who I see have... regretfully declined to attend. Were you perhaps fighting with more personal - or rather, national - interest than I was aware?" "And now, the good generalissimo. You will no doubt have your demands. All I ask is that you make them with the respect due to your kinsmen. There has been much blood shed on behalf of your differences, but these men were once your brothers; your friends. Do not forget that." "Gentlemen, I will require an air of decency tonight that was noticeably absent from my last attempt at peacemaking. Do try to remember that we are here to lay down our swords, not cut one another's throats with them." Nodding, the Sawmanji accepts the compliments and questions alike of the Mul'akkan. "It is true, our initial stake in this conflict was the support of our Ashelani allies. But our nation forged bonds of friendship with the DFP, and have since recognized them as an independent nation, something that the late King Azaghal refused to do. As for the Ashelani... the queen faces conflict in her own lands. She must attend to her own first and foremost. It is my hope that these negotiations may remain respectful, and I swear in the name of our Great Father that I shall endeavor to remain so as well." Vicengrin taps his ivory cane on the hardwood floor and adjusts the four lapels of his coat. "We of course are very thankful of the help of the Ashik in this war, and the Ashelani as well." He pulls the long, black cigarette holder out of his mouth, trailing a line of smoke through the air. "And the people of Stavengar, are... in a sense, brothers to the Revolution, but I personally rather resent the comparison," he says, eying the senate warily. "I believe last time I was in this room I was being tried for high treason." He slides the documents across the table towards the Stavengarian representative, smiling. "But that's all in the past now. All I need you to do is sign." The head of the Senate sighs, gets out the good ink, and signs on the dotted line. Category:Treaties and Diplomatic Relations